legend of zelda:my legend
by Fullmetal Link 87
Summary: link and midna get in to a fight
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ficers and just to let you know this is my frst fanfic so bite me XD ps(i know i do not spell midna right so GO DIE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT) and you get a cuco if you review plz? note:this is before link and midna literally!**

legend of zelda:my legend

CHAPTER 1

when in hyrule?

it was a nice day in hyrule for link and minda it was link's birth day

minda:LINK WAKE UP! she said

link:what in hyrule? he said jumping out of his sleeping bag

minda:good you'r awake HAPPY BIRTH DAY! she said with a big smile on her face

link:O MY GODESS I CAN'T BELIVE YOU REMEMBERED! he said so happy he might jump out of his skin

minda:of course i did dog boy im not an idiot you big dumy! she said looking a little mad

link:HEY IM NOT A DUMY he said yelling at her

minda:you did not have to yell at me!she said looking so sad she might cry

link:don't cry... blue skys he said

minda:SHUT UP she yelled at him

link: well exuuuussee me princess he said with a big smile on his face knowing how much she hate's that

minda:I HATE THAT AND YOU KNOW THAT. with that she threw a rock at his head kocking him

out

minda O MY GODESS LINK IM SO SORRY as she ran over to him thinking he was ok

link are you ok? link answer me she yelled and started to cry

**so how do you like it i need at least two reviews to continue so till then bie**


	2. Chapter 2

ok so i know the last chapter was kinda gay but i am going to make it up to you in this one ok and aron i plan on makeing alot of chapters so keep on reading and link will get a pizza for evry review :) darklink1997(aka donovan1997)

legend of zelda:my legend

CHAPTER 2

new hreos

me:well nice job josh now i have no idea where the hell we are at! i said

josh:hey don't look at me was dustin's idea so blame him not me! he said

dustin:hey i did not know that we would telaport away from home! he said

?:HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP US it said

me:did you here that? i said

josh and dustin:ya we did they said

me:well let's go and see who it is i said

on the other side of the field

minda:com'on link wake up! link im sorry don't die on me not now she said still crying

me:hey is any one there im here to help you? i said

minda:thank you din she said looking up at the sky

me,josh and dustin:are you ok? we said in unison

minda im ok but he's not she said and started to cry agian

me:ok what happened? i asked

minda:i got mad and threw a rock at him but i did not want to hit him! as she continued to cry

me:ok ill do what i can i said


	3. a new love

**ok so i know the last chapter was kinda gay but i am going to make it up to you in this one ok and aron i plan on makeing alot of chapters so keep on reading and link will get a pizza for evry review :)**

**legend of zelda:my legend**

**CHAPTER 3**

**a new love**

_at the inn_

me:you sure you are ok i asked

minda:yes and thank you

me:no sweat

minda:you do not know how much you have done

me:i just saved his life ...WHOA WHAT ARE YOU DOING

_minda lened in and kissed him_

minda:thank you

josh:hey gays (the omg look)O_o sorry ill just leave you two alone now

me:good idea

minda:ya you might want to do that

josh:bie

me:JUST GO

minda:NOW

_he runs out of the room_

me:ok that was odd

minda:even for me

me:now what

minda:i don't know

me:wuna go get a bite to eat?

minda:ya ok id like that


	4. shadow of a hero

ok so i know the last chapter was kinda gay but i am going to make it up to you in this one ok and aron i plan on makeing alot of chapters so keep on reading and link will get a pizza for evry review :)

legend of zelda:my legend

CHAPTER 4

the shadow of a hero

at the inn down stairs

dustin:I LOVE BROWNIES he said that till josh yelled at him

josh:SHUT UP RIGHT NOW he yelled at dustin to make him shut up

dustin:what is wrong he asked

josh:IT'S DONOVAN AGIAN HE IS IN LOVE AGIAN!

dustin: im happy for him

back up stairs

me: ok he is going to be fine

minda:good when will he wake up

outside the inn

?:im back my twin brother MHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA

who is this man find out in the next chapter of legend of zelda:my legend


	5. the song

ok so i do not own pain by linkin park and I DO NOT STRESS THIS TO MUCH if i did not spell something right DON'T FLAME ME OK IT'S NOT NICE

legend of zelda:my legend

CHAPTER 5

the song

me:Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

minda:wow i did'nt know can sing

me:you did'nt know

minda:no i did'nt 

me:now you do

minda:so what's the name of the song

me:pain by linkin park

minda:ok i don't know what that is

me:it's a band in my relam

ok i know it's not that long but i had to get it done review plz bie


	6. the trip and a love song

hi back in the sixth chapter 6 review plz AND STILL IF I SPELL SOMETHING WRONG DON'T FLAME ME and i do not own my immortal

CHAPTER 6

THE TRIP 

me:ok now i want to go on a rode trip

link:ok let's go to my home town

minda:sure but i have no idea where that is (sad face)

josh:YAY RODE TRIP WHOOO

dustin:SHUT UP!

link:so we can just run!

midna:YOU RUN YA RIGHT YOU CUOCUO!

minda:I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone 

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along 

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me,

me:...wow just wow

link:who was that for

minda:NOT YOU

josh:haha owned

dustin:then who?

minda: im not tellin

josh:com'on tell us plz

minda:no

me:why not

minda:mabe i don't want to

me:why

minda:I SAID NO

me:ok ok no need to yell god

minda:fine i will tell you...(mumbles a name)

link:wa

minda:DONOVAN she yelled in his ear and ran off

me:... min...minda wait i yelled and ran after her

review plz!


End file.
